


Who would have told? (provisory)

by LairaPocus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaPocus/pseuds/LairaPocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Agreement of Sokovia affects all the powered people, Inhumans included, and Daisy might want to have a say in that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so all the mistakes are mine (if someone knows a beta, feel free to tell me). All the classical disclaimers, to make it short, I own nothing. This is some sort of pre Civil War fic.

Daisy wasn’t particularly happy and she had all the intentions to let Coulson know about it. The Agreement of Sokovia was giving her more headaches than the strictly necessary.  
Walking down the Playground hallway, all the agents who saw her rushed to get out of her way. Being between Daisy Johnson and whoever have pissed her off wasn’t a very good idea. All around her the window glasses were shaking, not enough to be visible, but she knew what she was doing, she could feel it after all.  
She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, being try the key word in that sentence. Let’s say that seeing Lincoln coming towards her down the hallway didn’t exactly helped in her current situation. The glasses started to shake with more force, visibly, and people poked their heads to the hallway to try and see what was going on. Not that that was exactly a brilliant idea considering what she was capable of. Another thing to discuss with Coulson, the ineptness of the new SHIELD agents. If they wanted to go out to the field sooner rather than later they would have to learn a thing or two about self preservation.  
Making a mental note to discuss that with Coulson later, she resumed walking with more decision and force in every step. The look on her face was one of sheer determination and nothing was going to keep her from talking with Coulson.  
“Daisy” started Lincoln stepping in front of her and blocking her way “Did you have any time to think about what I told you?” she didn’t have precisely a lot of time to spare. “I think we have to talk” he said nonchalantly.  
“Talk? There is nothing to talk about, I have already settled my mind” So many electricity must have burned some neurons or something.  
“Even more so, we need to talk.” He said with a tone that Daisy didn’t liked, not one bit.  
“Lincoln, my decision is final.”  
“Daisy, you don’t get what it is like” it sounded like a plea.” That she didn’t got it? That she didn’t got what it was like? Yes, most definitely he had burned a few of his neurons. Deciding that her energy was better off saved for the upcoming discussion with Coulson, she send him flying backwards with a gesture of the hand.  
“I said” she stated stepping past him “that I have already settled my mind and that's it”  
All the agents nearby went back to the place where they were before. None of them had a death wish, thank you very much and getting in Agent Johnson’s way would earn them, at least, a journey to the medical bay.  
Daisy stepped in to Coulson’s office, much more calmer than earlier. ‘Here goes nothing’ she thought to herself. “So Sky..sorry, Daisy, have you make a decision yet?”  
“In all honesty I don’t like the idea very much, but I don’t see a lot of differences between the Index, and what is being asked from us in the Agreement of Sokovia.” she took a deep breath ‘Here we go’ “However, a lot of people fear us, fear the Index. So I will not give this order, I won’t force the Inhumans to write their names down on that list.”  
Coulson leaned back on his chair “I see…”  
“I will, however, write my own name down on that list. I think that they are right, we need some sort of regulation.” Coulson leaned forward on his desk, covering his prosthetic hand with the real one.  
“You have come a really long way from the girl I picked up on her van, afraid of the men in suits.” She wasn't afraid of them, but Daisy decided not to argue. “Well then, pick up your stuff, I think agent Romanoff will, for once, appreciate some help. You leave as soon as you finish packing.” Daisy was shocked, didn’t the Avengers thought him dead?, Coulson let out a knowing smile “You didn’t thought, Fury was able to keep this from her, now did you? I will let her know that you will be meeting her in DC, close to what used to be the Triskelion.”  
Daisy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she started to go towards the door but she hesitated “Thank you, D.C.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Daisy turned around again and was almost out when he called her back. “Ah, and Daisy, good luck. You will need it.”  
With that, she left. Nobody knew what the future hold for her. Unconsciously rubbing her left forearm, where her soulmark was, she went to pack. There, on her skin for every body to see when she was wearing short sleeves, five simple words:

‘Coulson said you were coming.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry about this but I will be gone for the next month and wont be abke to post. By LucidLucifer request I took some time of and fix the chapter, but this is defenitly the last thing you would see from me at least for a while.

> Saying goodbye, even if it was only for some time, was hard for Daisy. She was saying goodbye to her only family alive, well her only family with memories of her. Mack and Fitz were the hardest to let go, being soulmates and all, they were always attached to each other hip and she spended a lot of time with them. Fitz accepted her from day one, not fearing her once she had changed and even going to the extents of lying to his soulmate, something most people could never achieve, but then again Mack had the hole Real SHIELD issue so perhaps lying to your soulmate wasn’t that difficult. The only way she would know was when she found her own soulmate and right now wasn’t exactly the best time.

Readjusting the straps of the backpack she was taking with her she faced the big metallic door that faced the street. “Daisy, wait up!” Coulson called her from behind, “You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?” He asked walking to her. "Wouldn't dream about it, D.C.” He hugged her, they didn’t know what was going to happen and in their line of work you could never be too sorry about not saying farewell. “See you when I see you, Coulson” He loosened his grip around her, “Right, don’t do anything stupid.” She let out a small laugh and shook her head, while the door was being opened. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you wouldn’t”.

With that, she took off. Back to the road, only this time she wouldn’t be alone, or on the road for that matter. The bag on her back, a fake id and passport, a plane ticket and a GPS with the coordinates to meet the Black Widow.

Six hours later she was standing outside the Reagan National Airport, the flight had been uneventful and for that she was grateful. Flying, for her, was like going home, she missed the old days, back in the BUS. But dwelling on the past wasn’t going to do her any good, ‘Better let go of it now when you still can’ she thought to herself. The old days weren’t  
going to come back.

She took the GPS from her back pag and turned it on, the coordinates read 38.889321, 77.050166 and for her that was as useful as her laptop without internet. Taking into her surroundings she sat down against one of the glass walls and draw her laptop out. She opened the browser and typed in the coordinates. “Figures” she muttered to herself when the results kicked in.

* * *

 

When Coulson had called her to let her know he was sending someone to help her, she wasn’t exactly thrilled. Saying she was angry would have been an understatement, she was furious, she already had enough in her plate, to now have to babysit someone with powers. She had already done that job to last her for a lifetime, but of course Coulson had taken none of it and asked her for a meeting place.

After reassuring her over and over again that this person wasn’t a fucking ticking bomb she finally settled for a public place. They didn’t need more bad press. so at least they were going to behave.

That’s how she found herself dressed like a joyous tourist in one of the most visited public attractions of the city. She was standing with her back against one of the columns of the inside, facing the south wall, pretending to be reading the Gettysburg Address. She was well aware of the young brunette who looked a little too conscious of her surroundings and  
Natasha could tell when the other woman spotted her.

The woman, who seemed to be in her mid twenties, was good Natasha would grant her that. She could have fouled a lot of people, not her, but many others would have been fouled, perhaps this girl wouldn’t be such a burden as Natasha has dread.

The brunette approached her and leaned against the same column, waiting to be acknowledged, at least she was patient. The prospect of working with this woman looked a little less worse now, she wasn’t good with it, hence she wasn’t even okay with it but it wasn’t so terrible. Finally, after a few moments of silence the redhead spoke. “Coulson said you  
were coming” the younger woman seemed a little taken aback by her words, but she recomposed herself quickly.

“Yeah, well. He did said you would be waiting”. Now was Natasha’s turn to let her mouth hang open a little, she was definitely not expecting that. The Russian snapped out of it and looked at the other woman warily “Show me” she demanded. ‘OK’ Daisy was not expecting that, not even by a long shot, but it didn’t took a genius to know why the senior agent was asking her to do that.Without thinking about it she rolled up her left sleeve, leaving the words out in the open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I know it took me forever to update, but I was really behind with a lot of paperwork from the annual trip abroad, and this year I had to do twice the work, and to make things worse the 17th I have to go back full time to my obligations. So posting might take more time to happen again. Thank you all for your patience, kudous and comments.

Natasha stared at her own handwriting in this woman arm, this woman who happened to be her soulmate, and she didn't even knew the other womans name, so much of a spy she was. Natasha's fingertips itched and she had to suppress the urge to trace the words.  
"Daisy Johnson" said the girl, holding out her hand to be shacked, at least it seemed like someone was actually keeping it together. Natasha has never been in this position before, never someone have thrown her so out of her game like that. The redhead shook her head internally and reached to take the stretched hand.  
"Natasha Romanoff."  
"I kind of already knew that. You know, out of all the people in the world I never expected you to be my soulmate."  
"The feeling is mutual."  
"Before S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall I'd have been fangirling so much. But your little stunt with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s more classified information has actually been keeping me really busy." Natasha looked at her quizzically. "I'm the hacker, like The Hacker. I hacked my way into S.H.I.E.L.D. from a laptop I won in a bet and with public Wi-Fi, not even Strak could do that." Daisy was really proud of that and her soulmate was the fucking Black Widow so she was trying to impress her, nobody could blame her for that.  
Natasha didn't uttered a word, truth be told she was a little impressed and she felt a pang of pride for her soulmate, who she never thought she'd find. Which reminded her... "We can´t touch anymore, we have work to do." Natasha really didn´t want the worry for her soulmate distracting her from the work that needed to be done, tradition be damned.  
Daisy didn't like the way that sounded, during all her life her soul mark had been her anchor, the proof that there was someone out there who cared for her. The timing could have been better, that's for sure, but it could also have been worse so she wasn't complaining.  
"If you don't want me just say it and lets move on, I'll go back with Coulson and you can continue flying solo. But don´t look me in the eye and lie to my face saying that we'll do it later if it's bullshit." Daisy's voice was a little broken, but honestly, her only safety net during all this years seemed to be gone now. The five words that had been a lifeline during all the years in the system were now worthless. Now they didn't held any meaning at all.  
Natasha heart broke listening to how hopeless her soulmate sounded and knowing that she had caused her that made her feel like a piece of shit. The girl deserved better than her, but the broken voice and the pain visible in Daisy's eyes awakened an ancient instinct inside her, an instinct that was screaming to her to comfort and protect her soulmate. Before she knew what was going on she opened her arms and hold the girl in a tight hug, consequences be damned.  
Daisy tried to pull away from the hug but millenniums of instincts kicking all together were stronger than her and finally she leaned into the touch and let herself be holded while she cried. Natasha whispered comforting words in her ear and eventually the tears subdued and she couldn’t help but notice that they still were in the middle of the Lincoln Memorial.  
"So much for not wanting to touch me anymore." said Daisy without knowing why.  
"I didn’t mean it like that. My intention never was to hurt you. Is just that we now have a job to do and I didn't wanted us to be distracted by each other" Natasha tried to defend herself.  
"So, let me see if I get this right. You would prefer for the bond to start forming possibly in the middle of a fight and most likely with one of us, i not both, injured and to top it all in enemy territory instead of here in D.C." Well her plan did have a few flaws but it wasn't that bad. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense. Why don’t we just go to step in front of a bus? That way it will be faster." Maybe her plan was a big stupidity but...  
"It doesn’t matter anymore, the bond had already started to form and we will have to wait a few days now to see what sort of bond is ours." She made a pause considering her options "Come on, lets go to my apartment."  
Daisy didn't trusted her just yet, second ago the other woman seemed ready to reject her and her trust issues were major. As if sensing her distress Natasha paused and turned to look at her.  
"Just so you know I wasn't planning on rejecting you, I'd be an idiot if I did it, but I'd also be an idiot if I didn't consider that you might not want me as your soulmate..." Daisy stopped her right there. "Don´t give me the 'I have too much red in my ledger' bullshit. I had never had someone on my side and I’d like it if you were the first."  
"It will be my pleasure."  
The red-head seemed to have readed Daisy's mind earlier and Natasha had never said that particular phrase to the brunette but none of them thought much about it. After all if touch bonds were weared and pain bonds were a one in a million sort of thing, mental bond were from the kind of things you only heard about in books. They were in for a surprise and a few interesting days.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
